A battle of hatred, dominance and desire
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: Crixus and Spartacus are sworn enemies in a constant battle of hatred and dominance. What will happen when emotions get high? Will Crixus learn to love to be dominated outside of the arena? And will they become anything other than the rivals they started off as?Warning Sparticrix SLASH/SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Crixus stood at the edge of the training arena smirking at the new comers; it was always exciting to see fresh meat. But he couldn't believe this muscular but shorter weaker man was this _Spartacus_ everyone had been talking about. He was still fairly impressive in stature but didn't look like he matched Crixus in size or strength; hardly deserving looks wise of the reputation he had been given.

Crixus stood cockily and arrogantly as it was announced that there was going to be a demonstration fight between him and this _Spartacus._ Crixus knew he would easily win so much so he almost laughed at the stupidity of having to fight this man, how did Spartacus even believe that he could defeat him? However Spartacus stood there bold as brass defying Doctore's orders refusing to fight, something that had never happened before in the whole history of the Ludus. Crixus wasn't sure if to respect his defiance and stubbornness or if to laugh at his stupidness he knew punishment always followed disobedience.

Crixus stood and smirked as he saw Doctore's whip fly he knew the pain that would follow as the whip connected with flesh and he was looking forward to seeing the little whelp receive some punishment. But before anyone could blink Spartacus grabbed the flying whip and it wrapped round his wrist, Crixus hated to admit he was impressed with the speed of the small man, but had to stop himself from laughing as Doctore pulled the whip causing Spartacus to go flying face first into the sand.

With lightening quick speed Spartacus grabbed the sword from the ground and went to attack Doctore but Crixus was too quick and protected his master.  
"Feeling rested are we?" He growled kicking the sword towards Spartacus and attacking him with his blade which resulted in Spartacus hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Spartacus gazed at Crixus from the ground in all his glory he was tall, broad, strong and muscular but Spartacus thought he was better. Attack after attack Crixus dodged, grinning happily every time he heard the sickening wooden thud of his sword cracking against Spartacus's skin causing him to be knocked into the dust. After every defeat Crixus displayed himself in all his glory arrogantly to his master and all the observers, he was the best and he knew it, he would teach this Thracian to have the nerve to fight him.

As Spartacus lay on the ground being pinned to the floor by Crixus he knew he had lost but still he refused to give the mercy hand signal Doctore told him to use, he refused to beg to Crixus for his life he would sooner die than be that undignified and sink to that level. He wheezed and sighed with relief when Crixus let him go as Batiatus had commanded. He felt humiliated and a looser but he was alive and he swore he would settle the score with Crixus.

In the baths cleaning up after training Spartacus and Crixus glared at each other from across the room. Crixus stood naked before everyone unashamed and unembarrassed, proud and full of confidence with everything on show as he made insults and teased the clueless Spartacus.  
"He's slow this one isn't he?" Crixus laughed "But then what do you expect from a Thracian" Spartacus stood blank faced at Crixus he refused to rise to the bait and start a fight. "They smell like fresh shit, they all do except the women they smell of piss and shit" Spartacus clenched his fists and stepped closer to the naked Crixus trying to intimidate him but he wasn't afraid.  
"What are you then?" Spartacus growled.  
"I'm a Gaul little man, the best of my kind Crixus the UNDEFEATED!" He spat trying to scare him.  
"A Gaul, well that explains why you smell like a woman" He whispered smirking causing Crixus to laugh.  
"Oh you tend to your wounds, eat rest when you gain your strength we'll revisit that remark" Crixus threatened turning his back on Spartacus showing he wasn't afraid of this little man and he knew Spartacus should be scared because he had always been a man of his word. He would make Spartacus regret saying he smelt like a woman.

Spartacus stood in the orange light of the baths oiling himself up for the next training session, no one was awake yet and so the room was empty. He enjoyed the rare times that he could be alone with his thoughts so he could think about his wife Sura in peace. Suddenly a heavy force ran into him and pushed him face first into the wall; Spartacus cried out and swore under his breath as he hit the wall hard face first.  
"I warned you we would revisit our... little conversation" Crixus whispered in Spartacus's ear from behind.  
"My remark still stands so do something about it" Spartacus growled just managing to free his arm with enough space to get his elbow to collide into Crixus's face. Crixus grunted in pain and was knocked back a few steps, Spartacus spun round and charged at Crixus before he was even aware of what was happening and knocked him to the ground.

Crixus and Spartacus scrambled on the ground; Crixus struggled to keep hold of Spartacus and gain advantage because of Spartacus's slippery oiled skin. Spartacus used this to his advantage and managed to pin Crixus face down on the ground. Crixus clawed at the ground and tried to pull himself out of Spartacus's grasp but he had firm hold of his subligaria. With all his strength Crixus pulled himself away from Spartacus's grasp, his subligaria tore away from him with a rip.  
"Not much of a champion" Spartacus chuckled looking at Crixus's ass as he tried slither away, but he didn't move fast enough and Spartacus tackled him again pinning him to the ground and sitting on the base of his spine.  
"Get off me Thracian filth" Crixus growled in to the dust struggling to get free.  
"Funny you smell like a woman and you're in the perfect position to be fucked like one" Spartacus whispered in his ear, quickly moving his head away to avoid Crixus throwing his head back narrowly missing his nose.  
"What makes you think I want your dirty Thracian cock anywhere near me?" Crixus's voice growled.  
" _This_ " Spartacus announced reaching round and grabbing Crixus's big hard cock that was pressed against his smooth, muscular stomach standing to attention. Crixus blushed and tried to squirm out of Spartacus's firm grasp but Spartacus gripped tighter. He felt humiliated and embarrassed at his erection being pointed out especially from the Thracian he had a grudge against. His stomach churned with nerves and a bit of fright not because he was frightened of what the Thracian would do to him but of how his body was reacting to him.


	2. chapter 2

Crixus bucked wildly to try and get Spartacus off him but he couldn't move Spartacus's weight, he felt so embarrassed at his erection being noticed. Especially when he knew it was wrong to have one.

"You don't have the balls Thracian; you can't even defeat me in battle in the arena, what makes you think you're going to win this battle?" Crixus mocked, hearing that cocky, arrogant voice just made Spartacus want to shove something in that mouth to shut it up.

"No I don't huh?" Spartacus chuckled; rubbing his hard cock in between Crixus's ass cheeks as he admired Crixus's well formed buttocks. Feeling Spartacus's cock so close instantly made Crixus squirm and naturally clench, Spartacus laughed out loud as he noticed.

"You know that if you start clenching, this is going to hurt a hell of a lot more" Spartacus warned, as he spat on his hand and rubbed it onto his hard cock. Crixus took a deep breath trying to force himself to relax and unclench as Spartacus forced himself in Crixus's unprepared ass. Crixus squirmed underneath him; he bit his bottom lip hard and clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white at the sudden stinging pain. He refused to let out any sound that would let the Thracian know he had hurt him.

Spartacus gave his dimpled cheek grin as he picked up on Crixus's uncomfortable squirm.

"Not done this before huh?" He said giving a little chuckle.

"Us Gaul's do not lie with men" Crixus hissed into the dust.

"No? Well what do you call this then?" Spartacus asked thrusting harder the second time. This caught Crixus off guard, and a yelp of pain escaped his lips.

"Guess it's not just in the arena I can hurt you then?"

"Fuck you" Crixus spat, "You could never hurt me Thracian I'm champion of Capua!" Crixus lied, he refused to let Spartacus know about the pain he was actually in.

"We'll see then, won't we Gaul" Spartacus grinned, the goading and taunting spurring him on.

Crixus bit his bottom lip and screwed his eyes shut to try and mute the sounds that wanted to escape his lips as Spartacus thrust into him in fast, quick deep strokes to try and cause both pain and pleasure. One deep, fast stroke meaning to hurt caused Crixus to grunt in pain.

"Guess I managed to hurt you, huh?"

"Fuck you!" Crixus growled back turning his head around. Spartacus laughed, realising he'd proved his point and slowed down his strokes.

"You're enjoying it though" Spartacus said, grabbing hold of Crixus's erection causing Crixus to gasp at the sudden assault of a large, strong hand grasping tightly around his cock.

Spartacus roughly pumped Crixus's firm erection as he pummelled into him, it didn't take long for Crixus to lose himself in the feelings and forget where he was. Spartacus grinned at the squirming, gasping Crixus that was underneath him, it hurt so much but it felt so good.

"That's it, spill your seed over this sand and announce that I am champion and you're nothing but my whore" Spartacus panted. Crixus clenched his fists tightly, willing himself not to obey the orders of the Thracian.

Spartacus sped up the pace trying to force Crixus to do as he had commanded. As much as Crixus tried, the feeling built up and he couldn't control or contain the deep growling moan he let out as his seed spurted onto the ground.

"Now you'll lay there as my bitch as I fill you with mine" Spartacus whispered into the ear of the gasping out of breath Crixus.

Crixus's eyes snapped open and he struggled to fight back but Spartacus was too strong, keeping Crixus pinned to the ground as Spartacus moaned and came into Crixus. Crixus gasped in pain and let out a small whimper as Spartacus pulled out and fell to the side onto the floor panting out of breath.

Crixus gritted his teeth as he raised himself up to his knees, his ass felt sore and stinging as he moved and his muscles felt bruised. He rose to his feet and gave a swift kick to Spartacus's ribs, causing him to cry out.

"Don't breathe a word of this to anyone Thracian dog, and certainly don't think you can make a habit of it, just because the men of your kind make a habit out of fucking each other like dogs doesn't mean us Gauls do" Crixus growled. He turned his back on Spartacus showing he wasn't afraid of him and headed off to clean himself up, hopefully in an attempt to wash away some of the shame he felt.

As Crixus walked away Spartacus grinned triumphantly, he had noticed that he had drawn Crixus's blood, even if it wasn't in the arena it was still sweet, maybe even sweeter.

As Crixus stood in the baths cleaning himself, his mind was filled with thoughts, he wondered how the hell the past events had happened. He wondered how he had been defeated by Spartacus. He had tried his hardest to fight back, or had he? He wasn't sure. The events had taken him by surprise. Crixus had been taken off guard on how his body had reacted to Spartacus, it had completely disarmed him. He began to wonder if he had fought as hard as he could have. Crixus wasn't sure what filled him with shame more, the events that had happened or the possibility that he had let it happen and had enjoyed it.

Throughout training Crixus exchanged glaring glances with Spartacus from across the training pavilion, glances of hatred and intimidation. They were almost warning Spartacus to dare not tell anyone or mention it again. But they could also be a look to dare Spartacus to try to do that again because next time, if there was a next time, he would be ready.

During training, Spartacus couldn't help but gaze at Crixus's firm, round ass in those stupidly short brown shorts. He was clearly distracted and it showed in his training as again he was knocked onto his back in the sand. He licked his lips wanting to dominate Crixus again as he saw how his muscles rippled as he fought. But what about his wife? His mind was filled with guilt... was he cheating on her? He wasn't sure if it was cheating if it was with a man. But he also didn't feel guilty, because he had put Crixus in his place and brought his ego down a couple of notches.

As they sat down to eat, Spartacus smirked with enjoyment as he saw Crixus wince in pain as he sat down, he still felt tender and sore. Spartacus loved the fact that it hurt him every time he sat down, because that pain would remind Crixus of who was champion of that fight and that the Gaul had been dominated and fucked by a Thracian.


	3. Chapter 3

The ache in Spartacus to dominate Crixus again grew; Crixus was so arrogant and egotistical, that Spartacus had enjoyed overpowering him and putting him in his place. Crixus now had to live with the knowledge that a man had fucked him like a whore, putting a dent in that huge male ego of his.

But Spartacus knew that he couldn't get away with anything like that again too soon, that Crixus would be on guard for a while, expecting it to happen again. Plus he didn't want to push Crixus; he knew he would still be recovering from their first encounter. Yes, Spartacus did want to hurt him, but now he also wanted Crixus to know it could be enjoyable, to submit willingly to him. So he decided to wait for a while, so that he could catch Crixus off guard and give him a chance to heal.

Spartacus frowned with suspicion, as while sparring with someone else; a guard went up to Crixus and told him once again that Domina had summoned him. Spartacus had never thought about it before now, but as he looked back he realised that Domina had been summoning him quite frequently.

During the few days that Spartacus had spent observing Crixus, he realised that he got summoned to Domina often, and it didn't take him much effort to put two and two together and figure out what was going on. Crixus always walked behind the guard calmly and unbothered, with no emotion on his face. It made Spartacus wonder whether Crixus thought all the gladiators were too thick to figure out what he was doing with Lucretia, or if he simply wasn't bothered whether they knew or not.

A few days after their first encounter, Spartacus lurked in Crixus's cell waiting for him. He stood silently with his back pressed against the wall, next to the entrance of the door, so Crixus wouldn't see him when he entered. He knew that Crixus had just been summoned by Lucretia, so if what he thought they were doing was true, he knew Crixus would feel tired and worn out, and Spartacus would have more of an advantage. He wrapped the brown leather belt that he had found tightly around his hand anxiously as he waited for Crixus to return to his room.

As Crixus entered, Spartacus quickly stuck his leg out at just the right moment to cause Crixus to go flying through the air and land face first into his cot. Spartacus lunged at Crixus before he had time to realize what was happening and secured his hands behind his back with the belt.  
"Spartacus, what the fuck!" Crixus hissed as Spartacus put his full weight against him, pinning him over the edge of the bed. Crixus struggled wildly to get free.  
"What's going on? Fucking let me go!" Crixus growled, as he strained against the bindings.  
"I knew you have been expecting this to happen again, I could see how jumpy and anxious you got around me" Spartacus whispered in Crixus's ear. Spartacus had to quickly move his head back to avoid a shoulder flying towards his face.  
"Like fuck I was! Untie me, NOW!" Crixus ordered furiously.  
"See I reckon, it's because you enjoyed it the first time, you were excitedly waiting for it" Spartacus grinned.  
"I'm not scared of you Thracian" Crixus hissed.  
"I didn't say you were" Spartacus said casually, raising an eyebrow.

He was taken aback by Crixus's need to say that, like he was trying to convince himself more than Spartacus. And if Crixus was trying to convince himself he wasn't afraid, what was he afraid of? That Spartacus would hurt him, or scared of how much he had enjoyed himself last time?

"I said you enjoyed being fucked by me" Spartacus continued whispering in his ear and then grunted in pain as Crixus's head collided with his face.  
"Like fuck I did" Crixus denied.  
"Your cum on the sand said something completely different" Spartacus said cockily, rubbing his face that was thumping with pain.  
"Fuck you...LET ME GO!" Crixus said, out of breath from struggling so hard.

Spartacus lifted Crixus's torso, then slammed him down hard over the edge of the bed, reminding Crixus who was in control, and that he was the dominant one last time as well as now. Spartacus grinned as Crixus laid there winded and stopped struggling.  
"I know why you get summoned by Domina, did you think we were too stupid not to know or did you just not care?" Spartacus asked.  
"You don't know shit" Crixus spat angrily.  
"No? Does she fuck you as good as I do, hmm? Does she make you come as hard as I do?" Spartacus asked arrogantly.  
"Fuck you, I didn't enjoy it and there's nothing going on" Crixus denied, his face turning red with anger.  
"No? Well we'll see, won't we? We'll see how much you don't enjoy it when I do it to you again" Spartacus said, taking a small pot of oil from the baths out of his pocket. Spartacus pulled down Crixus's shorts and dipped his fingers in the oil.  
"I didn't fucking enjoy it" Crixus snapped in obvious denial.  
"You're not saying no though" Spartacus laughed, as he slipped a finger into Crixus's ass causing Crixus to squirm.  
"Does Domina make you squirm like this?" Spartacus asked, moving the finger slowly in and out. "I...I don't know what you think is going on but hnnnnn" Crixus unintentionally moaned half way through his reply.  
"See, you are enjoying it" Spartacus laughed, adding another finger to stretch him out and started searching for his prostate.

Crixus quickly inhaled a large gulp of air as Spartacus hit just the right spot.  
"Come on Gaul; tell me you're not enjoying it."  
"Fuck...you" Crixus gasped as Spartacus added another finger.

Spartacus laughed at the defiant, in denial Gaul, who still declared he wasn't enjoying it, despite the obvious sounds of arousal. He knew it would take a lot of effort and dedication to break in this stallion.

Once Spartacus knew that Crixus was properly prepared and stretched, he oiled his twitching, hard cock and slid himself inside. Crixus clenched his fists and gave a deep grunt in pain as Spartacus thrust into him, it still stung but nowhere near as uncomfortable as the first time.  
"Relax, you're always so tense" he said, feeling the strong, tense muscles squeezing tightly around his cock. "You're going to stop the circulation to my cock if you clench any harder" He laughed. As Spartacus thrust again, Crixus's arms strained against the bindings and he clenched his fists.

Spartacus ran his hands over Crixus's smooth, muscular body causing Crixus to shiver as Spartacus appreciated the sight that was before him. As he stroked his skin he couldn't help but notice the gorgeous golden coffee colour of his skin, and that all of him, including his buttocks, was the same colour. Spartacus couldn't help but wonder if he sunbathed naked to get that colour, or whether it was natural.

Spartacus loved the picture of submission was laid out before him, how his ass was raised higher than the rest of his body, his back arched in a downward slope as he was pressed into the cot, and how Crixus being tied up in that position made his back and arm muscles even more prominent. Crixus stifled a moan at feeling hot, rough hands run along his skin, the feeling gradually made him start to relax.

Spartacus grabbed hold of Crixus's hips giving him more leverage, as he aimed to hit Crixus's prostate. Spartacus grinned as he looked down at the squirming, gasping Crixus, he knew he was enjoying it and Crixus would be a fool to deny otherwise. His grin got wider as he started to hit Crixus's prostate more and more.  
"Bet...bet you've never been fucked like this before, huh?" Spartacus panted; Crixus didn't reply, he was so over stimulated by it all. Feeling Spartacus's hands caressing him and the pleasure that he was feeling, Crixus couldn't get his thoughts together to speak. The overwhelming assault of different pleasurable senses made him lose all sense of where he was. All Crixus could focus on was the pleasure and that he wanted more, making him enthusiastically start to push back to meet Spartacus's thrusts.

Crixus's gasps and groans got louder as both of them thrust faster and hard enough to hear the slap of skin against skin. Crixus strained against the bindings on his wrists, his shoulders pulled taunt, as he pressed his face into the bed to try and stifle the loud moan he made as he came; as he did so he clenched his fists so tightly, his knuckles turned white. Spartacus had to stop and take a deep breath in order not to come himself as he heard Crixus orgasm and felt his entrance tighten and pulse around him.

Once he had calmed himself down, Spartacus slapped Crixus's ass hard causing him to yelp, leaving a nice red handprint. Spartacus reached around and noticed that the spanking had caused Crixus's cock to awaken again and was twitching with interest. Crixus gasped at the dual sensations of the pleasure and pain from his ass and Spartacus roughly jerking his cock. Spartacus sped up the pace; each thrust feeling like it was going deeper than the last, finally causing Crixus to come again.

Crixus lay bent over the bed panting and exhausted as Spartacus grabbed hold of his hips tighter and pushed himself in as far as he could go, releasing himself into Crixus before collapsing breathless on top of him. All the fight had been drained out of Crixus, he was too tired and exhausted to try and buck him off, even though Spartacus's weight strained his bent wrists and elbows.  
"I won't tell anyone about you and Domina" Spartacus whispered in his ear before pulling out. Feeling him pull out of his ass made Crixus's exhausted cock twitch. Spartacus pulled up his shorts, untied Crixus's wrists and then left his cell.

Crixus sat alone on his bed feeling sore, but not as sore as the first time, and filled with anxiety. He couldn't help but think about Spartacus and Lucretia. Sleeping with Lucretia, he was always very quick to orgasm, mostly all he could think about was how quick he wanted it to end and get it over with. He didn't come as hard, as many times and didn't feel as good as when it had been with Spartacus. Something told him that he could trust Spartacus and believe him when he said he wouldn't tell anyone. If anyone knew, it would probably mean certain death for Crixus, and he hoped Spartacus would protect the brothers who had the mark, like he would be expected to once he earned his. Crixus now knew that it wasn't a one off; he had enjoyed being dominated by Spartacus even though he probably would never be able to admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

Spartacus had been eager to challenge Crixus in battle; he had wanted to show everyone what he was made of and prove to Crixus he could dominate him inside and outside of the arena, and that was what he had accomplished. Spartacus sat on his bunk with his back against the wall and tried to ignore the burning, stinging pain of the mark of Batiatus that was burnt into his flesh; even though it hurt, he was proud he had earned it. Now that he was no longer a recruit, but a fully fledged gladiator, he could start earning coin to buy both his and his wife's freedom... although the more he thought about Sura, the more he began to think it was hopeless to get her back.

Spartacus clutched the strip of purple cloth that came from his wife. The visit from Glaber earlier had discouraged him. Sura had been sold off and was far out of his reach. Even if he earned enough to buy her, he was in no position to track her down. How would he find her, even if the Dominus promised assistance?

His thoughts drifted away from Sura and towards his proud victory over Crixus. Spartacus relished the memory of how Crixus had been stunned and breathless beneath his sword after knocking him off the platform. Crixus had been on his back panting and gasping for air, like he was when Spartacus dominated him. He groaned and his cock swelled with desire at the thought of Crixus being completely at his mercy, laid out on the sand with legs spread.

He really wanted to go to Crixus's cell that night and taunt him over his victory, but he had a gut instinct that Crixus would be a sore loser, so was hesitant to confront him. Spartacus knew Crixus would be stiff and bruised from the fall; did he really want to rub his defeat into his face too? It startled him at how he was becoming more thoughtful towards Crixus's feelings. But the desire to see the Gaul overrode his hesitance. The confidence gained from the victory was still filling his veins, and he could not resist fulfilling his desires.

Crixus paced with agitation in his cell, his shoulders and back felt bruised from the fall and the back of his head was tender. Had he broken a rib? It sure felt like it, but the medicus had assured him he would be back on the sand with a sword in his hand in a day or two. Crixus was angry and humiliated; Spartacus had made a fool out of him in the trials to join the brotherhood. It had been years since he had been defeated by anybody, let alone by someone who had not yet earned the mark. Despite his anger and bruised ego at being defeated by a recruit, Crixus felt a begrudging respect for Spartacus. Using the ribbon to trip him had been a tactical move, even though he considered it cheating. Spartacus had been lucky; Crixus knew in the actual arena he wouldn't have stood a chance at defeating him.

A figure blocked the faint light that was coming through the doorway, causing Crixus to spin around to face the unexpected guest. Crixus frowned as he saw Spartacus standing in the doorway, smirking cockily.  
"What are you doing here Thracian?" Crixus growled; after previous events, being in a room alone with Spartacus made him feel nervous of what might happen.  
"Thought you might want to cast eyes on the new owner of the mark of Batiatus?" Spartacus said grinning, holding out his branded arm as he walked further into Crixus's cell.  
"I've seen hundreds, you're no different" Crixus scoffed.  
"No? I don't remember hearing about any other recruits that had knocked your ass into the dust" Spartacus laughed.  
"Fuck you Thracian dog, you cheated, you fight just as dirty as the filth you come from" Crixus spat as he glared at him, daring Spartacus to keep taunting him over this topic further.

Ashur had been walking by when he had seen Spartacus approach Crixus's cell. Nearing the cell he heard Spartacus gloat about his victory. Ashur smirked... eager to partake in the humiliation of the so called champion of Capua. Ashur lurked outside the cell, with his back to the outside wall, listening intently to their conversation. Still bitter over Crixus disabling him, and no longer being able to fight honourably in the arena, he found great pleasure in hearing Crixus being put down a peg or two.  
"Tripping you up isn't cheating, you're just ashamed that Domina saw you lose" Spartacus taunted "Seeing her champion fighting cock being beaten by a mere recruit, It must have dented her confidence in you; she looked quite worried, perhaps doubting your future performances? You might as well admit that you meet with her in secret!"  
"It's not my secret to tell, it's Lucretia's" Crixus said, gaining Ashur's full attention when hearing the words Secret and Lucretia.  
"So you admit that Domina is using you then?" Demanded Spartacus.  
"You know I can't refuse Domina! I but only obey her commands. It's not my desire to lie with her, you should know that, but what choice do I have?" Crixus shamefully admitted. Spartacus was shocked by how helpless Crixus sounded. No matter how powerful and dangerous Crixus was in the arena they both knew that he was at Domina's mercy, they were both slaves, to be used and discarded on a whim if so desired. Ashur slips away from the cell, making sure no one else was around. His mind is consumed with what he had heard; needing to tell Domina straight away that Crixus had betrayed her secret.

The room fell silent for a moment, what could Spartacus say? He knew that Crixus was right, what choice did he have? They both knew that if Crixus refused Lucretia that it would mean torture or worse.  
"You don't have a choice" Spartacus said bluntly, agreeing with Crixus. "And you may not desire to lay with Lucretia, but don't deny that instead you prefer to me taken by me." Crixus gave Spartacus an angry glare at the accusation. "You like being used by me; being taken roughly and fucked like a whore, don't you?"  
"Fuck you!" Crixus snarled, his face turning red with anger and the veins on his neck protruding.  
"Yeah that's what you always say when I speak the truth" Spartacus chuckled, "I noticed the noise you made when I spanked your ass, and how you squirm when I touch you." Crixus stood there clenching his fists, and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He couldn't deny that he was starting to feel aroused by the thought of Spartacus using him roughly for his pleasure... causing the embarrassment to rise even more.  
"You always call me a dog, but god... the noises you make when you're on your knees being fucked like one..." Crixus gave a loud roar and launched himself at Spartacus, his fist connected hard with Spartacus's jaw. Spartacus shoved his whole weight into Crixus knocking him off balance and shoving him backwards into the wall. Crixus grunted as the force of the hit knocked the wind out of his lungs, stunning him due to his injuries from the fall earlier that day. A quick punch to Crixus's face further dazed him, giving Spartacus enough time to turn Crixus around and pin him face first into the wall.

Crixus stood wheezing, leaning hard against the wall, trying to regain his breath that had been knocked out of him. His upper back and that one rib he was worried about were twinging with pain.  
"Deny it and struggle all you like, we both know the truth" Spartacus whispered in Crixus's ear.

Pressing his full length along the Gaul's back, Spartacus breathed in his scent, noting that underneath the smell of dirt that permeated everything, there was a faint hint of spices and something uniquely Crixus. Spartacus quite liked the feel of the bare skin of his chest brushing up against the smooth skin of Crixus's back. He smoothed his hands down from around his twitching shoulders, and stepped back a bit to reach down to grope and squeeze Crixus's hard, muscular ass through his subligaria with both hands.  
"You really have the nicest ass" Spartacus whispered. Crixus struggled at the feeling of Spartacus caressing and squeezing his backside, trying to push himself away from the wall and out of his grip.

Spartacus tightly grabbed hold of Crixus's wrists and slammed them above his head, against the wall.  
"I will take you completely dry if you continue to struggle" Spartacus hissed, Crixus stopped moving, heeding Spartacus's warning. Spartacus loosened Crixus's shorts and slipped them down, then gave his backside a light slap and watched the muscles bounce. Crixus gasped at the slap and Spartacus moaned in appreciation at watching his ass ripple.  
"Mmmm, you really do have the ass of a god" Spartacus moaned appreciatively, feeling his cock swell to full hardness at the view on display.

Spartacus slapped Crixus's ass harder which caused a moan to escape the Gaul's lips, Spartacus grinned widely.  
"You sure do moan for someone who's supposedly not into this, that moan sounded like you desired me" Spartacus chuckled, slapping his ass harder again making a large red hand print on Crixus's ass cheek, causing him to buck against him.

Spartacus pulled himself out of his subligaria with one hand; he held Crixus's wrists firmly in place above his head with the other. Spartacus spat on his fingers and roughly forced two into Crixus, his desire to be inside that tight ass nearly overwhelming him, causing him to be rougher than he might have been otherwise. Crixus jerked away involuntarily at the pain of the sudden burn, squeezing his eyes tight. Spartacus brutally twisted his fingers in and out trying to quickly loosen him up to prepare him for his cock.

Spartacus spat on his hand again to lubricate himself as much as possible before pushing his way inside. He could barely force his way in any further, the spit not quite slick enough to ease the way. Apparently he had been a bit slicked up from cleaning and oiling his skin in addition to the spit the first time they did this. He should have brought the oil, but there was no way he was stopping now. Spartacus hoped by going slow, the burning stretch wouldn't be quite as bad.

Crixus let out a pained gasp as Spartacus released his wrists and grabbed onto his hips instead, forcing himself in a bit deeper. The spit hadn't been enough and he was still super dry, making it almost painful to try and slide in. Crixus strained at the slowness and the burning, gritting his teeth. "Just do it" He growled through his clenched teeth, pushing back hard, impaling himself on Spartacus's hard cock and throwing his head back in a silent scream.

Spartacus moans as he's suddenly flush against Crixus's ass. The sight of Crixus throwing his head back and impaling himself on Spartacus's cock inflamed his passions. His fragile control shatters, causing him to grab hold of Crixus's hips tighter, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into him hard. Crixus quickly covers his mouth with a hand to muffle the involuntary scream he let out so as not to alert the other gladiators.

The burning from being stretched so wide so quickly caused Crixus hunch forward in pain. Harder and faster Spartacus pounded into him; he could feel Crixus was losing strength due to his injuries that night and the fight he had put up. Crixus whimpered as Spartacus withdrew, panting heavily as Spartacus forced him down onto his hands and knees. Crixus had lost himself in the pleasure and didn't have enough energy to resist.

Spartacus roughly entered Crixus again with one hard and fast thrust; Crixus clenched his fists on the hard ground, the thrusts increasing in pace causing Spartacus's thighs to slap against Crixus's ass. "Mmmm yeah, on your knees for me" Spartacus groaned. "On your knees like the bitch dog you are."  
"Fuck...you" Crixus panted, causing Spartacus to slam into him as hard as he could.  
"Hnnnn" Crixus groaned, and scrunching his eyes closed. Spartacus slapped Crixus's ass causing him to yelp at the sting. "You like being spanked don't you?" Spartacus gasped; Crixus said nothing.  
"Don't you?" Spartacus ordered, thrusting as deep as he could into him.  
"Hnnnnnn..." Was all Crixus could manage.  
"Yeah I know you do" Spartacus grinned, increasing the pace.

Crixus gasped and panted on his hands and knees, he was getting close, and he could feel the pressure building. Spartacus grabbed hold of Crixus's hips and roughly pulled the Gaul's ass flush against his hips. Slowly he reached around and grasped Crixus's twitching cock; he barely had to touch it before the seed spilled over Spartacus's hand. Crixus lowered his head and screwed his eyes shut, tucking his chin into his chest, groaning as he came. The feeling of Crixus's twitching muscles and his noises of pleasure brought on Spartacus's own release. He thrust as deep as he could into Crixus and threw his head back, moaning as he filled him with his seed.

Spartacus flopped over Crixus's naked back exhausted, loving the feel of Crixus's hot, smooth and damp skin on his chest. With the extra weight, Crixus's arms barely held them both up.  
"Don't deny that you enjoy it again" Spartacus panted warningly in Crixus's ear. "I've proved you wrong three times now, for the fourth you will admit you want me." Crixus whimpered at the sting as Spartacus withdrew. Spartacus pulled his subligaria back on glancing back at Crixus's naked ass still raised in the air.  
"Get dressed "champion"" He chuckled, swatting his ass with the back of his hand before leaving Crixus panting on his knees.

Ashur approached Lucretia, specifically when Batiatus wasn't around. His eyes scanned her naked form in the bath as her servants washed her, it had been far too long since he had seen the naked body of a woman bathing. He cleared his throat to gain her attention, once he had quenched his thirst.  
"What is it you need, Quintus is absent elsewhere." Lucretia asked, clearly unashamed and unembarrassed at being caught in a state of undress.  
"What I have to tell you is for your ears alone..." Ashur grins evilly; Lucretia's face gave an expression of interest and gestured for her servants to leave them in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

As a new day broke, Barca and Crixus watched the recruits training from across the yard. Following the instructions from the medicus, Crixus was excused from training for a few days to make sure he didn't aggravate his back and ribs from the hard fall he had taken when Spartacus knocked him off the platform during the final test.  
"Spartacus! You charge without thought! A weakness an opponent can take advantage of" Doctore scolded as Spartacus sent the rival gladiator to the sand.  
"A difficult feat from his backside" Spartacus chuckled cockily.  
"You speak without thought as well" Doctore added, sending Spartacus flying onto his back in the sand. Crixus suppressed a chuckle as he saw Spartacus beaten; it made a nice change for him to see Spartacus being dominated and humiliated for a change, it was time the cocky Thracian received a taste of his own medicine. The pain in his backside reminding him of being treated roughly the night before, Crixus shifted his weight to try and bring some relief, hiding a wince as he did so.  
"Thracians, always on their backs with their legs spread," Barca said  
"Where they belong" Crixus agreed, trying to push the image out of his mind of Spartacus lying on his back with his legs spread displayed in front of him.

During the midday heat of the following day, Spartacus and Varro continued their training. The burning sun shone down and scorched their skin as they spent long hours in its heat.  
"Attend" Doctore announced, all the gladiators gathered round in an orderly fashion. "The vulcanallia is announced! Dominus has seen fit to fight twenty at this year's vulcanallia. His gift to the people of Capua. Our lowest shall fight at dawn, eight pairs to follow, after which, your master will present his Primus...two of our finest, to meet in the arena"  
Glancing across the yard at Crixus, he bit back a smile, amused at his constant uncomfortable shifting from foot to foot, knowing he must be sore today. He actually did regret the lack of oil last night, but was surprised at how Crixus still responded so enthusiastically, despite the pain he must have been in.  
"Crixus then?" Spartacus whispered to Varro who stood beside him.  
"Crixus certainly" Varro agreed.  
"And his opponent?" Spartacus asked.  
"Against the champion of Capua, what would it matter" Varro said, knowing that being picked to be the opponent of Crixus would probably mean certain death.

As Crixus was summoned the following day during training, he looked towards Spartacus out of the corner of his eye as he walked away behind Naviea, trying to judge his reaction... now that Spartacus knew the purpose of Crixus's repetitively being summoned by Domina.

Crixus follows behind Naviea as she leads him through the villa. The path they take is a bit different than normal, and he starts to glance around in interest as he's never been in this section before. They approach a room that has a thick door, and he notices that it is at the back of the villa, away from most of the household. His steps slow in suspicion, as he's filled with a sense of foreboding. Crixus finally enters through the door, and Naviea closes it behind him, leaving Lucretia and Crixus alone.  
"You walk too slowly to these chambers." Lucretia says in a low voice.  
"I do not want to arouse the suspicions of my men as to my purpose." Which was true, the last thing he wanted was for his fellow brothers of the mark knowing about Lucretia using him for sex.  
"And what might that be, champion of Capua?" Turning his gaze down, Crixus rasps out  
"Whatever Domina desires." Lucretia approaches to stand in front of him, putting a finger under his chin. "And what else did I desire when I first summoned you to my chambers?" Crixus searches her eyes, confused, looking for an answer, not sure of what she's asking.  
"I had said that you were never to speak of our meetings," she whispers. "I have been informed that you have betrayed my trust!" Ashur slinks out of the corner of the room and reveals himself, wearing a satisfied smirk. Crixus looks at him with loathing.  
"Apologies, Domina. I was being summoned so often, Spartacus began to question me, and of course I denied it," Crixus gets out in a rush. "But after continued badgering, I finally confirmed what he already knew. Spartacus is the only one I have spoken to about this." Crixus bowed his head, wincing as Lucretia grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her eyes.  
"It does not matter if it was only Spartacus; it was not your secret to tell!" Lucretia spat out angrily. "You will be punished for your indiscretions so that this will not happen again!" Crixus tenses his body, waiting for her to reveal the method of his punishment. Most of the gladiators were punished in public in front of his brothers, was this punishment going to be extra brutal because it was being hidden from the others? Or was it because if he was punished in public she would have to explain what he was being punished for?

An idea popped into Lucretia's head to really make her point come across, Crixus had named Spartacus as the one he had told, so it seemed appropriate that he should be involved here as well. "Go over and face the bed, then remove your subligaria," Lucretia demands. He slowly moves to the bed, looking at Lucretia for confirmation. "Remove your subligaria and place your chest on the bed," Lucretia hisses. Crixus reluctantly unwraps the cloth and drops it on the bed. He leans forward and settles his chest upon the surface, releasing his held breath. He jumps as Lucretia places her hand on the top of his buttocks.  
"I would give the lashes myself, but this needs a firmer hand than I can provide," Lucretia says softly as she slowly caresses the curve of his backside. She almost changes her mind; she doesn't want to mar his beautiful body, but wants to keep his form perfect and pristine. But she remained strong and sent the order for Spartacus to be summoned.

As Spartacus walked through the door, he frowned with confusion as he saw Crixus bent over the bed naked with Lucretia and Ashur in the same room, he wondered what the purpose of him being summoned was based on the scene that was laid out before him. Was she going to order them to fuck for her enjoyment like what had happened to Dagan?  
"Crixus informs me that he betrayed my trust, and told you a secret of mine," Lucretia asks. Spartacus looks at Crixus for confirmation that it was true, Crixus nodded.  
"Yes Domina, but I alone, none of the other brothers know," Spartacus said, confirming what Crixus had told her.  
"This was MY secret Spartacus and Crixus needs punishing for this betrayal and since you are…involved, I thought you could lend a hand at dishing out said punishment" Lucretia said calmly but firmly, he could tell she was furious.  
"But Domina…." Spartacus began; he really didn't want to play any part in Crixus getting hurt.  
"I'm not asking, Spartacus, it's an order!" Lucretia snaps, approaching Spartacus and thrusting the switch into his hands.

Crixus closes his eyes in resignation, hearing Spartacus approach, feeling more vulnerable than he expected.  
"Remember; only strike his buttocks so that the marks may be hidden underneath his subligaria. It would not do well to create further questions as to why he has been lashed," Lucretia instructs Spartacus.  
"Yes Domina," Spartacus said hesitantly, he really didn't want to cause Crixus any harm.  
"And no friendly taps, I want him to feel it! Crixus, you must remain quiet as to not reveal the purpose of this... meeting." Crixus now realizes why they are in the back of the villa, out of earshot from the rest of the household, so no one can hear him scream.

Spartacus stood directly behind Crixus, he stared at the luscious curve of the Gaul's ass, he loved the ample, muscular flesh, his stomach turned at having to hurt and mark him. The first swing connected with Crixus's buttocks with very little force, hoping to get away with hurting him as little as possible. "What was that!" Lucretia snapped. "You have muscles Spartacus, use them!" She ordered. Crixus flinched as he felt the sharp sting as Spartacus put a bit more effort into the second.  
"Spartacus I won't ask again, you try and fool me once more and I'll have Ashur whip you both" Lucretia threatened.  
"It…it's alright Spartacus, go ahead" he rasped, as he clenched his fists in preparation for the next lash.

Spartacus swallowed hard, he knew he couldn't get away with hitting him lightly again, he knew he'd have to put his back in to it for real or both of them would face the consequences. Spartacus pulls the sturdy switch back and makes it connect hard with both of Crixus's ass cheeks, Crixus gasps at the sudden sharp sting and clenched his fists harder so his knuckles turned white. Spartacus hit him hard but not at full force he didn't want Crixus to suffer that much of an excruciating pain. Spartacus whips Crixus again with the switch just underneath the last, Crixus scrunched his eyes closed with pain and tried to stop a whimper from escaping. Although he was not hitting Crixus at full pelt the switch still caused red lines to appear that were already starting to bruise. Spartacus's hesitation to hit him didn't help, it caused the old pain to fade ready for the new instead of hitting him quickly and letting the old pain bleed into the new so he felt each lash all the more.

Spartacus's next swing was harder and it broke the skin, causing a trickle of blood flow.  
"That's it just like that, hit him that hard every time" Lucretia ordered with relish. Seeing Crixus a man that was so powerful and dangerous now bent over vulnerable and being disciplined made her hot between her legs. Crixus gasped and jerked forward at the pain, he could tell that that had broken the skin. After Spartacus had loosely covered the whole of Crixus's ass in red lines, Spartacus turned to Lucretia for permission to stop but she looked unimpressed.  
"I'm not convinced you put your back into it Spartacus!" She snapped, snatching the switch off of him and handing it to Ashur to take over.

Ashur felt his cock grow as he saw Crixus vulnerable and naked, bent over before him. The Champion of Capua was at his mercy; he smirked and licked his lips in lust at how he the mighty Ashur was in control and how he was going to be the one to really mark Crixus's flesh. With relish Ashur pulls his arm back at hits the switch across Crixus's ass with all his strength. Crixus grabs fistfuls of bed sheet in his hands and pushes his face into the bed to muffle a scream, instantly a vibrant red mark began to show. As Ashur beats him, sweat starts to slide down his back from the sharp pain and from the effort to keep from screaming. Eventually, Crixus can't stop himself from grunting or crying out quietly with every blow, muffling the sound in the bed sheets. His whole ass is starting to radiate with pain, one strike blending into the next.

Ashur admires his handiwork. He's covered almost every inch of the Gaul's ass, and is starting to strike across the existing welts to cause even more pain. Breathing heavily, he uses all of his strength for every strike, trying to make each hit count as he knows that Domina will make him stop soon.

Spartacus can do nothing but stand there silent, in horror at Crixus being viciously whipped by Ashur. He couldn't imagine how much agonising pain Crixus was in. Hot tears stung Crixus's eyes as he muffled screams in the sheets. After a few more strikes, Lucretia calls out, "That's enough!" Stepping back, Ashur gives one last satisfied look at the red welts covering the Gaul's backside, some weeping blood and others starting to bruise up already.

Lucretia smirked as she noticed Ashur's erect cock underneath his subligaria, she realised that he had enjoyed it just as much as she had. Lucretia wondered whether she should reward his loyalty and let both of them have some fun with Crixus now that the lashes were over.


	6. Chapter 6

Panting harshly, assuming that his punishment was finally over, Crixus starts to stand up, but Lucretia puts her hand on his back, pushing him back down, making him shiver in dread.  
"Don't move just yet," she whispers, turning towards Ashur and making it obvious that she had noticed his hard cock.  
"Ashur, I want to reward you for your loyalty and coming to me immediately with this betrayal. I can't help but notice your desire, and if you wish to take Crixus as that reward, you have my permission to take him here so that I may enjoy the spectacle as well." Crixus's eyes went wide as he realized what she was saying. 'No, not Ashur... anything but that!' he thought desperately. He couldn't stand the conniving traitor. Suddenly what had been happening between him and Spartacus didn't seem all that bad. He even began wishing that she'd order Spartacus to take him instead. He definitely preferred the Thracian to the slimy worm that was Ashur, which he found pretty amusing, considering how much he had hated the Thracian dog.

Crixus started to struggle and push back against her hand, trying to stand; he knew that if he got upright he'd have a better chance at fighting Ashur off.  
"Lie still Crixus and be mounted by Ashur or receive more lashes," Lucretia threatened.  
"Give me more lashes, I'd sooner receive those than have that traitor in me," Crixus growled.  
"Ashur will receive his reward, either now or after you've been whipped so thoroughly you can't do anything but submit!" She warned. "And then maybe I'll summon the guards and let them have their way with you in any way they want." Crixus clenched his fists in anger, submitting to Ashur did seem like the most sensible option, struggling would only bring a lot more suffering and the end result would still be the same.  
"Crixus, will you submit to Ashur?" She ordered an answer from him. Crixus scrunched his eyes closed and gave a small nod.

Spartacus stood there in dismay at Crixus having to submit himself to Ashur or receive more punishment and be assaulted by God knows how many guards. As selfish as it was, Spartacus felt pretty gutted… Crixus had taken the choice to submit himself to Ashur. Ashur of all people, Crixus hadn't even technically willingly submitted himself to him! And to top it off, he was going to have to stand and witness the ordeal, to witness someone else touch Crixus. He would have to watch Ashur abuse Crixus's gorgeous body and touch something that belonged to him. This might undo all of Spartacus's hard work getting the Gaul to submit to him, and now Crixus may never let Spartacus touch him again due to the embarrassment of him witnessing his assault.

Ashur couldn't believe his luck, Lucretia had given him so much power, and for the first time since gaining the mark of the brotherhood, he would have the honour of dominating Crixus. Seeing Crixus nod, agreeing to submit, he took that as his cue to take him.  
Ashur approached Crixus and stood behind him as he pulled his erect cock out of his subligaria. Crixus instinctively clenched, sensing that Ashur was close behind him.

Ashur bit his lip as he looked down at the bent over, naked Crixus. His desires didn't usually lean towards other men, but seeing Crixus in that position, and being able to admire his muscular form up close, he couldn't deny that he wouldn't mind plundering his depths. The man truly was a wonder, sculpted by Jupiter himself. But the desire to ultimately humiliate the Gaul aroused him most of all. Ashur spat on his hand and then spread it on his erection. Gripping the abused hips in front of him, Ashur lined up his cock and then quickly slammed into the Gaul. Crixus arched his back in pain and an anguished scream escaped his lips. The sudden thrust had caught Crixus off guard; he hadn't expected Ashur to thrust into him with that much force. A large grin spread across Ashur's face as he relished in the fact that he had hurt him intimately.

Ashur had never been with a man before, and he was overwhelmed by the differences. Crixus's channel was unbelievably tight and hot, tighter than any woman he had ever bedded. He got even harder looking down at the abused ass he was in and pulled all the way out and rammed in again quickly, hitting Crixus's ass hard with his hips, causing Crixus to jerk forward and try to scramble away from the pain.

Lucretia bit her bottom lip at the gloriously pleasing entertainment that was playing out before her; two beautiful, muscular and primitive men fucking for her amusement, their bodies shining with oil and sweat. She gasped at the brutal way that Crixus was entered, and felt herself getting hot between the legs at his cry of pain. Seeing her favourite gladiator, who was so strong and powerful, now so vulnerable, bent over and being taken by Ashur was a whole new feast for the senses to satisfy her tastes, and it reminded her just how much power she had over these dangerous men. She tried to fight the urge to touch herself intimately as she watched.

Crixus tried to scramble and twist away from Ashur, but he's roughly forced back to meet Ashur's hips. Lucretia noticed Ashur frowning with frustration at the fact that Crixus had said he would submit but was still fighting him.  
"Spartacus, hold down Crixus's arms!" Lucretia ordered. Spartacus looked at her wide eyed in shock. Watching this horrific spectacle was bad enough, but actually being ordered to participate and make it easier for Ashur to abuse the man he wished to dominate himself…that was too much. "Domina…I..." He stuttered, hesitant to follow Lucretia's orders.  
"That's an order Spartacus. He said he'd submit, so submit he shall" Lucretia snapped.  
"Yes Domina" He said, he was smart enough to know what would happen if he were to disobey her orders.

Spartacus's stomach flipped as Crixus's flushed face rose for a second to look at him as he took hold of his wrists and held them firmly in place. Crixus's desperate, red rimmed eyes looked up at him, practically begging Spartacus to make it stop, but they both knew that it was hopeless, that there was nothing either of them could do. After that split second Crixus struggled harder, realizing that he could hardly move now. He flailed wildly in a mad panic trying to get free. Crixus could feel Ashur digging his fingers into his hips harder to maintain his grip on him.

Trying to calm him down, Spartacus gently stroked Crixus's wrists with his thumbs in an attempt to sooth him and give him something else to concentrate on. The compassionate, gentle touch sent a shiver down the Gaul's spine and caused his cock to twitch. He had never been touched with such tenderness; people had only ever used him, so that small gesture meant the world to him.

The gentle stroke against his wrist contrasted with the overwhelming pain radiating from the raw skin on his buttocks and from the cock ruthlessly impaling him. He now knew Spartacus must have tried to not hurt him too much in those first encounters as this experience hurt considerably more. Even with the pain, he felt himself become aroused from being held down by Spartacus, and submitting to him in a different way.

Ashur never once slowed down or let up to give Crixus a chance to adjust to the hard length within, he just kept ramming in as hard as he could, purposely slamming against Crixus's lashed buttocks. Crixus tried his hardest to hold back the noises of pain, he didn't want to give Ashur the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting him, but occasionally the pain caught him off guard and he couldn't help but let out a gasp or whimper.

Spartacus continued to hold his wrists, furious, watching Crixus struggling to hold back the whimpers of pain. Crixus was his to dominate and his alone! He hated seeing someone else touching him and especially causing him that much pain.  
"The great Champion of Capua is enjoying being fucked like a whore!" Ashur suddenly laughed, as he reached around and grasped Crixus's hard cock, causing him to gasp at the sudden assault.  
"I'm going to make you spill your seed Gaul, and then you won't be able to deny that you enjoyed being fucked by the mighty Ashur," He panted in Crixus's ear, then giving him a hard slap to his already painful ass. Crixus bit down on the sheets to prevent a pained sound from escaping.

As Ashur roughly grabbed hold of Crixus's tender ass, he hissed in pain at feeling the rough skin of Ashur's hands scrape over his sore skin. Ashur pulled his ass cheeks far apart to give him more leverage so he could thrust in deeper. Crixus felt the need for release build as Ashur's cock continued to rub against his prostate. 'No he didn't want this!' his body was betraying him, he didn't want it but despite the pain, it felt good. Crixus pressed his face deep into the bed to try and stifle a moan as his seed spilled onto Ashur's hand.

As Crixus came, his muscles contracted against Ashurs cock, he had just enough time to roughly pull out before his seed spurted out onto Crixus's sweat covered back, marking his claim.  
"I told you, you'd enjoy it" Ashur whispered evilly into Crixus's ear, the final act to Ashur's humiliation of Crixus.

Crixus couldn't move... all he could do was lay there, his face pressed into the sheets, breathing heavily. He was too exhausted and in too much pain to even try to get up, not to mention too ashamed to rise and look Spartacus in the eye.  
"The Gaul is still presenting himself, legs spread for you to have your turn," Ashur joked to Spartacus. Spartacus snarled and launched himself at Ashur, his fist connecting hard with Ashur's face and knocking him off his weak legs. Ashur crashed to the floor with a clang as his metal leg brace hit the floor, causing him to curse out loud in pain.  
"Weak as piss" Spartacus said, spitting on the floor next to Ashur, "You could never hope to have a chance at fighting honourably in the arena, so instead lurks around in the shadows like a snake!" "ENOUGH!" Lucretia yells her face like thunder. "Ashur, leave this chamber" She orders.  
"B…But Domina..." Ashur began; he thought they had a bond now that she had rewarded him.  
"I said leave Ashur, remember that you are also never to reveal my secret or what occurred here." Lucretia commands. Ashur looked up at Spartacus who was smirking at him as he struggled to rise off the ground with his leg brace. Lucretia quickly turned to Spartacus who instantly got rid of his smirk as soon as she looked at him.

Lucretia glances towards Crixus in lust, feeling her desire for the Gaul rising to new heights. "Spartacus, clean and prepare Crixus, I shall have his cock in me now."  
Spartacus turned towards the exhausted Gaul; Spartacus didn't know how much more Crixus's stamina could take.  
"Yes Domina" Spartacus said, retrieving the indicated cloth from the bowl next to the bed and walked over to the panting Crixus, still draped across the sheets.

Spartacus looked down at the naked and shaking Crixus in pity, he was so strong and powerful in the arena but in Domina's stadium he was nothing but a toy to be used and abused. Spartacus gently touched Crixus's hot, damp skin with the cloth. Crixus flinched wildly at his touch, expecting the touch to have caused more pain.  
"Shhhh, it's alright" Spartacus whispered soothingly into Crixus's ear, hearing him struggling to catch his breath. Spartacus scowled in anger seeing Ashur's cum tainting Crixus's beautiful golden skin. Ashur had marked Crixus as his by covering him with his seed and it made Spartacus furious. Crixus was his, God Dammit, no one else's!  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered in Crixus's ear.

Spartacus blamed himself; he knew this was all his fault. If he hadn't relentlessly bugged Crixus about what was happening between him and Lucretia, Crixus would never have gotten hurt. Spartacus's eyes scanned the Gaul's body. In addition to the lashes, he noticed the bruises on Crixus's upper back and shoulders from the fall in the final test, and he saw the fingerprint bruises from Ashur that were already beginning to show. His breath wavered as he realised every mark on the Gaul's gorgeous body was his fault.

In anger at himself and Ashur, Spartacus began to roughly and meticulously clean the cum off of Crixus's body, obsessively making sure that every last trace was wiped off. He also took his time, giving Crixus as much time to recover as possible, because Spartacus knew as soon as Crixus was clean, Lucretia would sexually use Crixus again. Cum had dripped down into some of the welts, Crixus groaned in pain as Spartacus carefully wiped the bloody welts.  
"Shh it's ok...I'm sorry" Spartacus whispered. Crixus whimpered in reply, causing Spartacus's heart to shatter. Even being injured in the arena he didn't make those kind of noises.  
"Don't…Don't leave" Crixus rasped quietly, knowing what was coming next; he still couldn't bring himself to raise his head so Spartacus could see him. He knew dried tears stained his face; Crixus couldn't deal with the shame of Spartacus seeing his face right now.  
"I have to" He whispered gently, caressing Crixus's waist with his thumb of one hand. "But I'll come to see you when you are returned to your cell," Spartacus promised. Crixus fought the urge to scramble for his hand to stop him from leaving. Crixus took a deep breath to prepare him for the next part of his fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Spartacus hesitantly turned around to face Lucretia. After obsessively wiping all traces of Ashur off of Crixus's skin, he was nervous to look at her for fear of what she would order him to do next. "Prepare Crixus's cock for me, I shall have him inside me now," Lucretia commanded lustfully. Spartacus turned and looked at the exhausted, helpless looking Crixus still panting bent over the bed, he went to open his mouth to object but knew it was hopeless. Any other time Spartacus would relish to have the opportunity to take Crixus's impressive cock in his hands and make it grow, but not this time, not when it was to prep him for someone else to enjoy and abuse.  
"Crixus, sit on the bed," Lucretia ordered. Crixus grit his teeth as he slowly eased himself upright. His head was swimming with pain and exhaustion, he felt like he could just collapse, never before had he felt like this. Not even during or after fighting in the arena!

Crixus gasped and threw his head back at the sudden stinging pain as his lashed ass touched the bed sheets. With hesitation, Spartacus walked towards Crixus. It broke his heart to look at the defeated, hopeless looking gladiator; he looked like he was giving up, like he didn't care what happened to him anymore.  
"Don't you even think about it," Spartacus hissed under his breath.  
"I…I can't do this anymore," Crixus said breathlessly in a quiet hoarse voice. The humiliation of what had been done to him was overwhelming his senses, and the thought of Domina still demanding more was just too much. Hasn't he been humiliated enough for one night?  
"Yes you can! You're a fighter, never give up...don't you dare, don't let them win!" Spartacus growled in a low voice.

Crixus looked up at Spartacus's stern face and gave a small nod knowing that he was right. Steeling himself for Spartacus's touch, he laid back fully on the bed.  
"My patience is running thin Spartacus!" Lucretia snapped.  
"Apologies" Spartacus said, taking hold of Crixus's cock. Spartacus gently stroked him, giving Crixus as much time as possible to catch his breath and recover from his ordeal.

As his cock slowly responded, Crixus began to think about his body's reactions. He was responding to Spartacus even after the beating and Ashur... did that mean that what Spartacus had said earlier was true, that he liked to be used and abused? He knew that Spartacus's touch was so Lucretia could use him, so surely what he had said was true?

He also tried to focus on the feeling of his body starting to become aroused, he knew how mad Lucretia would be if he was unable to perform. Spartacus was touching him so gently; almost lovingly, he had never experienced any kind of touch like that before, not from anyone and especially not from Spartacus. Any other time, he begrudgingly admitted to himself, it would actually be an enjoyable experience instead of both of them being forced to go through this ordeal. But if he kept his eyes on Spartacus, he could almost block out Domina and make it a private moment between him and the Thracian, causing his cock to start to twitch in response.

Once Crixus was fully erect to Lucretia's satisfaction, she ordered Spartacus to leave. Part of Spartacus was grateful for being granted the mercy of not having to witness the spectacle, but he also felt guilty leaving Crixus to suffer alone. Spartacus left quickly to avoid the sight of Lucretia straddling Crixus's thighs and mounting him. He looks back one last time before the door closes, Crixus meets his eye and turns his head away in humiliation.

Anger bubbled inside of him as he walked back to the cells, clenching his fists to keep himself under control and to try and stop himself from storming over to Ashur and beating him to a pulp. But he couldn't blame it all on Ashur; it was his fault that Crixus had landed in that position in the first place. If he hadn't pressured Crixus to admit the situation between him and Lucretia then this never would have happened. Spartacus couldn't get the image of Crixus's eyes out of his mind, how big and wide they were, begging him for help. When Spartacus had arrived at the Ludus and had first set eyes on Crixus, he could never imagine him looking like that. This place was destroying the Gaul, and Spartacus vowed that he would do everything he could to prevent that from happening. This whole ordeal had painfully brought it to light that, yes they were all powerful gladiators, but they too were nothing but helpless slaves… to be used and abused for other people's purposes.

Crixus all but fell into his Cell when he finally returned. He was mentally and physically exhausted and his whole body hurt. All he wanted to do was fall face down on his bunk and sleep for a week. No amount of endless training or the most challenging fight had ever made him feel this drained.

He glanced down at the jar in his hand, knowing he should apply the ointment that Lucretia had given him before the welts became infected, and it hindered his movement, or worse... prevented him from fighting in the Primus. Moving slowly, Crixus placed the jar onto the single small table in his room, next to the lit candles. He let out a deep sigh, feeling a bit numb at the situation he ended up in.

Crixus carefully started to unwrap the subligaria cloth, wincing when it stuck to dried blood, causing the welts to start bleeding again. He made a mental note to find his darkest cloth to wear the next day in case he started to bleed again. Finally getting the cloth off, he threw it into the corner, not wanting to see the evidence of his shame. Picking up the ointment, he tried looking behind him to see what the damage was, but realized that without a mirror, trying to actually apply the ointment properly was going to be next to impossible. Crixus felt completely overwhelmed at that moment, just staring down at the jar. Crixus sighed in frustration and gave into his anger, slamming the ointment back on the table. He didn't want to waste it by smearing it blindly everywhere; it needed to be applied properly to the worst of his wounds.

Spartacus had arrived back to his cell and had been waiting anxiously for any sign of Crixus. After quite some time, Spartacus finally notices Crixus limping past his cell to his own. He decides to give him a moment or two to calm down and get his bearings before approaching him. He can't think for one minute why Crixus would want to see him, since it was all his fault, but he had to make sure he was looked after and try to make this right.  
"That's it, you show it who's boss" Spartacus laughs, standing in the doorway as Crixus slams the ointment onto the table. Crixus jumps, startled by the sudden voice and spinning around quickly hoping the intruder hadn't seen his injuries.  
"What are you doing here?" Crixus scowls, reaching for another subligaria to cover himself, feeling vulnerable and exposed after everything that had happened.  
"No need to do that just because I'm here, I've seen you bare before and that ointment still needs to be applied" He says, walking into his cell. Crixus's cheeks flush red in embarrassment, realising that Spartacus had seen his naked ass. He's never been this self conscious before, and suddenly doesn't want Spartacus seeing him like this.  
"It's nothing I can't handle, just a few cuts is all" Crixus mumbled shrugging it off as no big deal.  
"Let me make this right, I can help you apply the ointment" Spartacus offered kindly walking closer to Crixus.  
"It's just a couple of lashes no big deal"

"That wasn't just a couple of lashes, you went through hell" Spartacus frowned.  
"What do you care? I told you I'm fine, why can't you just believe me?" Crixus growled, backing away holding the subligaria in front of him defensively.  
"A couple of lashes? You think you can lie to me?" Spartacus scolded, backing Crixus into a corner "I was there! I saw _everything_ ; you can't deny eyes like that…that expression, hell I've never seen suffering in eyes like that before." Spartacus reaches around and touches Crixus's ass making him wince. Holding up a blood covered hand in front of Crixus's eyes "You think this is nothing? This isn't something you can just walk off, it needs tending to before it gets infected, and it could keep you out of the primus" Spartacus growls, finally resorting to a reason that Crixus would accept. Crixus sighed heavily; as he knew what Spartacus was saying was right, and the last thing he wanted was to be unable to fight in the Primus.  
"Please let me help, let me take care of you" Spartacus said softly, gently putting his hand on Crixus's muscular, broad shoulder and stroking it softly with his thumb. Crixus sighed and gave a small nod in agreement and let himself be led to his bunk.

When Crixus gets to the bed, he looks over at Spartacus, hesitant to lie down, completely exposed and vulnerable.  
"Lay down on your stomach and I'll apply it for you, I won't do anything you don't want me to, you have my word." Crixus feels dubious about the whole situation and wonders whether he could trust him. He felt so embarrassed and weak having Spartacus see him like this and tending to his wounds. But what choice did he have? If the wounds didn't get tended to he knew they would get infected, so hesitantly, he lies down.

Spartacus climbs onto the bunk and straddles the Gaul's muscular thighs, Crixus instantly tenses up and his breath becomes heavy from panic.  
"Shhhh calm down, I'm not going to do anything,I promised I wouldn't" Spartacus says, trying to reassure him, gently massaging his shoulders. Crixus takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down as Spartacus assesses the damage. The welts and cuts from the lashing cover the whole surface of his buttocks, and dark bruises are starting to appear on his hips from Ashur's fingers. Spartacus's anger boils again as the finger marks remind him of what Ashur had done, but he pushes the anger down. Now's not the time to be angry at Ashur, now's the time to focus on Crixus.

Carefully and gently he dabs Crixus's cuts with a cloth to wipe up some of the blood and to try to stop the welts from bleeding. Lashes that didn't break the skin are already starting to bruise and rise. Crixus squirms at his touch.  
"It's alright, apologies, I don't mean to hurt." Although not panicking anymore, Crixus's heart beats hard in his chest, subconsciously anticipating more abuse. But he is surprised at how gentle and cautious Spartacus is being for fear of hurting him.  
"Right, I'm putting the ointment on now" Spartacus said, just so that he could give Crixus the chance to prepare himself. Crixus's backside is radiating heat and so hot to the touch, it angers him that someone could hurt the Gaul this much. The ointment stung a lot when it was first applied, Crixus's ass clenched from the pain, and even though it was Spartacus, he could feel Ashur's hands on him. After a few moments the pain tapers off and the ointment numbs the area, making Crixus give a sigh of relief.

As Spartacus applies the ointment he can't help but admire Crixus's form. How his muscles become so much more obvious and impressive as they clench when he applies the ointment and how golden brown his skin is. Any other time Spartacus wouldn't be able to keep his hands off him, but not like this, not when he was so physically and mentally damaged and in need of a caring, gentle hand.

Seeing how tense and nervous Crixus is around him upsets him. Spartacus never wanted Crixus to feel that way around him. He puts some of the ointment on his hands and gently massages the base of Crixus's back. Crixus flinches at the coldness of the ointment and from the sudden touch.  
"Shhhh it's just me, relax" Spartacus soothes, massaging the ointment up his back. "Do you want me to stop?" Spartacus asks concerned, Crixus shakes his head. Using another tiny bit of ointment he massages his shoulders and neck. Spartacus cock starts to twitch and become erect at the feeling of massaging Crixus's strong, smooth muscles. He changes his position to try and disguise his hard cock hoping that Crixus wouldn't notice.  
"You can relax around me you know, I won't hurt you and I won't try anything. Tonight's all about you" Spartacus said, kneading Crixus's shoulders gently. Gradually, Spartacus could feel Crixus's muscles relax. "There we go…that's it, I just want to make you feel good" Crixus let out a deep throaty moan, enjoying the feeling of being massaged.  
"Don't go making those sounds, you'll make me want to take advantage of you and I'm not doing that in the state you're in" Spartacus warned, feeling his cock twitch in interest at hearing the moan.

Spartacus smiled as he saw Crixus beginning to doze; he was trying so hard to stay awake, but he had finally reached his limit, and could no longer keep his eyes open.  
"Crixus, you're exhausted, let's get you get some rest" Spartacus said, stopping the massage and getting off of him. Crixus gave a small whimper in protest, but when Spartacus glanced over, he saw the Gaul was asleep.

Feeling sated and sleepy himself, Spartacus lies down on his side beside Crixus and continues to slowly rub soothing circles into the abused buttocks in front of him, admiring the shapely curve and smoothing his hand down to cup the cheek, just holding him as he slept. Crixus sighs and shifts back into his hand, subconsciously seeking the comforting touch, shifting so that he's now facing Spartacus. Spartacus brings his hand up to slowly brush the back of his knuckles along his cheek. He's never really looked at his face this closely before; Crixus really is a handsome man, with a chiselled jaw and high cheekbones. And he found himself feeling a whole new level of respect and admiration for him, not only as a warrior but also a survivor of what he had suffered.

Spartacus snoozes for a while, enjoying the feeling of having Crixus so close to him, not in a sexual way, but just cuddling. It made him wonder whether there could actually be something more between them than just sex. Once he awoke, he ran a hand through Crixus's hair, just staring at the handsome face that was in front of him. Crixus purred in his sleep and turned around so he had his back towards Spartacus. Carefully and gently so as not to wake him, Spartacus carefully applies some more ointment to the worst of the wounds. He covers him with a blanket leaving quietly before the Gaul wakes.


End file.
